RIVAL
by Green7
Summary: cerita Akashi Seijurou dengan semua hal yang dianggapnya sebagai rival, ancaman yang memungkinkan berkurangnya perhatian kekasih tercinta. Kuroko Tetsuya. #kumpulandrabble #AkaKuro
1. VanillaMilkshake

RIVAL

…

Disclaimer!

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Green7

Warning: Shounen Ai, Typo(s) Fault story, ooc, Au

Rate T

DLDR, NO Flame!

….

[Vanilla Milkshake]

"Sei-kun, mana vanilla milkshake-ku?"

Pura-pura tuli, seijurou terlihat sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Sei-kun!"

"Hmm" jemari panjang masih asyik berkutat dengan tombol keyboard, meski ia mendengar nada rajukan yang mulai terdengar bersamaan dengan penyebutan namanya, Seijurou bahkan tak menengok ke arah wajah sang kekasih yang sudah mulai menunjukkan warna merah samar akibat menahan rasa kesal.

"Sei-kun! Katakan dimana vanilla milkshake-ku yang kutaruh semalam di dalam kulkas?"

Tetsuya merasa jika Seijurou lah tersangka yang punya peluang paling besar dibalik lenyapnya minuman kesukaannya itu. Memang dia masih mengira-ngira saja karena memang belum dapat buktinya.

"…." Lagi-lagi tak mendapat respon.

"Sei-kun, jawab aku!" bibir manyun tatapan menyelidik, Tetsuya sudah dalam mode serius, siap tempur demi mengusut tuntas kasus hilangnya vanilla milkshake berharga yang rela ia tak langsung kibas habis semalam demi menyediakan asupan manis disaat pagi, padahal pagi tadi setelah bangun ia langsung meluncur ke dapur hanya untuk sekedar menyapa liquid putih manis itu.

"Kalau Sei-kun tetap mengacuhkanku, aku akan mogok bicara padamu, huh" mulai mengancam, Tetsuya membalikka tubuhnya hingga memunggungi sang kekasih, menujukkan bahwa ia tak main-main dengan ancamannya, kedua tangan terlipat di atas dada sementara itu mimik wajah dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut belum juga balik pada posisi semula.

Seijurou menutup laptopnya, meletakkan benda bergambar apel tergigit itu di atas meja, lalu menarik lengan sang kekasih hingga jatuh terduduk di atas sopa lebar dimana ia duduk tadi dengan posisi tetsuya di depannya, seperti memangku tapi pantat Tetsuya tak di atas paha seijurou melainkan di atas sofa empuk berwarna merah maroon.

Dagu di tumpukkan pada bahu kanan Tetsuya, Seijurou melirik wajah kekasihnya yang masih dalam mode mengambeknya, tak sadar sama sekali jika mimik seperti itu berpotensi besar membuat dirinya digotong paksa ke kamar dan berakhir dengan bergulat nikmat dua atau tiga ronde sebagai olahraga pagi yang akan membuat Seijurou jelas kegirangan.

"Siapa yang mangacuhkan siapa" gemas, pipi yang sedikit menggembung digigit pelan, lalu disusul dengan jilatan sensual pada area yang sama, membuat Tesuya sampai bergidik saat merasakan sapuan basah dari benda lunak itu.

Kuncian dua lengan semakin kuat melingkar pada pinggang saat tetsuya berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Tubuhnya kian ditarik sampai menempel sempurna pada dada bidang kekasih merahnya.

"Aku serius sei-kun, kau tahu kan aku sengaja menyisakan satu untuk di minum pagi ini"

"Siapa yang main-main, aku juga serius" kali hidung mancung itu menelusup ke area leher, menyesap bau manis yang sama dengan liquid putih yang tengah diributkan kekasihnya.

"Sei-kun tidak nyambung huh, benar-benar menyebalkan" panjangnya bibir mungil itu sedikit bertambah membuat seijurou terkikik geli melihat tingkah manis kekasihnya.

Dibaliknya tubuh itu hingga posisi keduanya kini berhadapan, pantat tetsuya tak lagi menyentuh busa sofa karena Seijurou telah mendudukkannya tepat di atas pahanya, sedangkan kaki yang tadinya menjuntai menyentuh karpet beludru pelapis sopa ikut pindah posisi, berada sejajar dengan pantatnya, bertumpu pada sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh seijurou.

Masih merajuk tatapannya lurus pada manik hetero sang kekasih, mencoba mencari satu saja hal mencurigan yang dapat membuktikan kecurigaannya, Tetsuya benar-benar tak main-main sekarang, meski apa yang ditampilkan secara visual pada wajah itu lebih berkesan imut daripada orang yang sebentar lagi pada titik mengamuk.

"Jangan bilang jika sei-kun yang menyembunyikan vanilla milkshake-ku?"

Seijurou hanya tersenyum misterius, membuat Tetsuya sedikit curiga meski ia tidak tahu apa arti dari senyuman licik dibalik wajah tampan itu.

"Seiii-kuun!" tangan refleks mengarah ke perut kotak-kotak yang terbentuk akibat olahraga rutin, berniat menjumput sedikit otot padat itu namun sayang pergerakannya terlalu lambat hingga pergelanagan tangan kecil berhasil dengan mudah ditangkap oleh seijurou.

"Daripada Tetsuya mencubitku, kenapa tak bermain-main dengan adik kecilku saja" jelaslah kini senyum misterius itu menunjukkan kemesuman sang kekaksih, tak salah jika Tetsuya sempat curiga,

Panic, Pemilik wajah harem uke itu tak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah terkejutnya saat ini, dan semakin bertambahlah kegugupannya begitu tangan kecilnya di arahkan pada tempat dimana 'adik kecil' yang dimaksud oleh Seijurou.

Dengan cepat Tetsuya menarik tangannya sebelum menyentuh benda di balik celana kekasihnya dapat ia rasakan bagaimana benda itu sudah menunjukkan perubahannya, selanjutnya tubuh kecil Tetsuya mencoba bangkit sebagai bentuk proteksi diri lanjutan agar tak terjebak makin jauh dalam perangkap licik kekasihnya.

"Mau kemana hm" pinggang ramping ditahan dengan kuat sampai membuat tubuh kecil itu sulit bergerak.

"Sei-kun lepaskan" Tetsuya meronta meski masih dalam pangkuan seijurou.

"Sei-kun… uh" terlihat jelas bagaimana ia begitu sulit melepaskan diri, wajahnya semakin merah membuat seijurou kian dibakar api gairah untuk segera mencicipi tubuh kekasihnya.

"Sei-kun…" masih memberontak, Tetsuya terus meminta untuk dilepaskan.

"Sei, hmmmpttttttt" mulutnya lebih dulu tersumpal, dibungkam dengan bibir panas sang kekasih yang melahap tanpa henti, mengigit benda kenyal peach itu hingga Tetsuya akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Hmmmpttttttt" gua hangat identik vanilla itu di jelajahi, menjamah setiap sudut tanpa membiarkan sediktpun ada yang terlewat. Membelit lidah Tetsuya, mengajak ikut berdansa dalam alunan melodi desahan yang kian membuat hawa tubuh memanas.

Saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir tetsuya, mengalir turun hingga ke leher jenjang putih, membasahinya pelan, menimbulkan efek garis mengkilat yang terus turun ke bawah.

"Hmmpppttttttt ah ughhh ahnn" tak kuasa, bahu seijurou di dorong pelan sebagai tanda jika Tetsuya menyerah, ia sudah tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan pertarungan lidah.

"uhhh ahhhh hoshhhhh" deru nafasnya berat, terlihat begitu lelah seakan habis melakukan olahraga. Punggung tangan mengusap sisa saliva yang masih mengalir dari susut bibir, wajah cantik berbungkus kulit putih lembut sudah kehilangan warna aslinya, berganti dengan warna merah terang, kedua bola mata yang tadinya menatap dengan tajam kini melemah, begitu sayu dan berat, terpapar nafsu yang bangkit akibat serangan mendadak ciuman panas barusan.

"hoshh hoshhh" nafas tetsuya masih tak beraturan. Digelengkannya kepalanya dengan keras kekiri dan kanan secara bergantian, mencoba menarik kembali kewarasannya ke permukaan.

"Sei-kun jangan main-main, aku benar-benar sedang serius sekarang" ucapnya susah payah, jarak wajah dengan sang kekasih kian di perlebar meski posisi duduknya hampir tak ada gerakan akibat masih tertahan tangan Seijurou.

"Aku tidak main-main sayang" senyum meneybalkan itu kembali ditunjukkan pada Tetsuya. Seijurou memperkecil jarak dengan semakin mencondongkan wajahnya pada Tetsuya. Ingin melahap kembali benda kenyal yang membuatnya candu itu.

Sedtik sebelum bibirnya meraup bibir ranum Tetsuya, jari telunjuk jenjang tiba-tiba menginterupsi, membuat jarak antara bibirnya dengan bibir Tetsuya.

"Aku serius tentang vanilla milkshakeku, aku benar-benar menginkannya saat ini sei-kun" Tetsuya rupanya masih tak menyerah soal minuman kesukaannya meski dirinya saat ini tengah dalam kondisi terancam, ah si biru muda tak lagi memikirkan dirinya yang sebentar lagi dibanting ke sofa empuk itu, di paksa membuka lebar kedua kakinya dan yang pasti tak akan dibiarkan berhenti mengeluarkan suara indah nan erotis ditengah rasa nikmat yang kini berada dalam bayangan kekasih merahnya.

"Aku akan memberikannya padamu sekarang juga, bahkan dalam versi ukuran yang lebih besar dan banyak dari sebelumnya" ucap Seijurou seduktif sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Benarkah!" akal tetsuya rupanya 95% telah buta, iming-iming vanilla milkshake yang lebih banyak membuat dirinya mengendorkan pertahanan yang susah payah ia bangun dari tadi, hingga dalam kondisi tak siap itu kekasihnya langsung menyerang, membanting dalam sekejap, menindih tanpa ada ruang gerak sedikit pun, dan sebelum protes dilayangkan bibirnya sudah dibungkam dengan ciuman nikmat yang membuat melayang, tangan menggerayangi aktif menjamah titik-titik sensistif yang kian membuat akal sehat terkikis hingga tak bersisa.

Sungguh kasian Tetsuya, berniat mencari minuman psebagai teman sarapan paginya malah berakhir sebagai santapan pagi sang kekasih, yah meski ia pada akhirnya menikmati juga.

Ingatkan Tetsuya untuk mengurangi kadar cinta dan posesifnya pada liquid putih itu agar tak berpotensi membuat kekasihnya cemburu buta. Jangan salahkan Akashi yang cemburu pada segelas minuman cepat saja yang malam tadi sudah ia buang di tempat sampah depan rumah. Ingat! Dia selalu benar bukan!

….

Fin

….

Stay on this fic, masih ada drabble lanjutan dengan sub judul yang berbeda. Oke ;)


	2. Novel

RIVAL

…

Disclaimer!

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Green7

Warning: Shounen Ai, Typo(s) Fault story, ooc, Au

Rate T

DLDR, NO Flame!

….

[Novel]

Enjoy Read

…

"Baby" suara baritone yang biasanya tegas dan penuh tekanan tiba-tiba berubah berat nan pelan.

Dia yang biasanya membuat terintimidasi malah terdengar seperti rajukan manja dari remaja tanggung yang baru saja mengecap asmara, padahal umurnya sudah tak lagi muda, malah tahun depan mau menginjak kepala tiga.

Tapi siapa yang berani protes, toh Akashi yang seperti ini sungguh langka karena hanya ditunjukkan pada Akashi Tetsuya seorang.

"Hmmmm" tak ada gerak barang sedikit-pun dari bibir peach kenyal yang minta disantap.

Hanya dengungan suara yang tak layak disebut sebagai respon dari orang yang tengah minta bermesraan, ho rupanya si biru muda memancing untuk dihajar habis-habisan apalagi bibir yang mungil yang entah kenapa selalu cari masalah dengan dirinya, tapi anehnya Akashi malah tak pernah keberatan, toh dia selalu bisa menaklukkannya dengan membuat si biang candu itu mendesah pasrah.

"Tetsuya!"

nama yang menjadi favaorit lidahnya dilafalkan, masih dengan nada yang sama tak satu ketukanpun berubah,

malah kali ini disertai dengan kepala yang menyender nyaman pada sebelah bahu kecil itu, tubuhnya sedikit merosot hingga tingganya terlihat sejajar dengan sosok manis bersurai biru muda yang juga tengah bersandar pada empuknya sandaran ranjang mereka.

"Hmmmm" tak berubah juga,

Raut wajah lurus masih terlihat serius, pandangan manik birunya asyik meniti setiap baris dari berlembar-lembar tulisan yang kini tengah dalam pangkuan, seakan atensi merah yang siap menerkam disebelah seperti angin lalu yang memang tak perlu dihiraukan.

Novel yang telah terbuka hampir setengahnya ditutup paksa, secepat kilat kemudian benda tebal dengan lembar ratusan itu tergolek tak berdaya di atas dinginnya lantai keramik kamar mereka, memantik respon luar biasa dari sang pemilik.

"Sei-kun!" manik biru muda melotot tak suka.

Memandang tajam sang suami yang malah kini tengah tersenyum menyebalkan.

kalau tak begini mana mau dia mengganti lenguhan sialan itu dengan kata yang lebih bermakna seperti, -nama sang suami- yang baru beberapa detik lalu telah dilafal.

Seijurou tersenyum penuh kemenangan, tak terganggu sama sekali dengan wajah marah yang malah membuatnya ingin segera menyantap hidangan malamnya yang begitu lezat.

Bagaimana tidak, lihat saja pipi bulat yang menggembung itu, mata yang melotot tajam terlihat seperti minta disayang-sayang, lalu biang candu berwarna peach yang mengerucut.

ah rasanya seijurou ingin segeras melahapanya, meraupnya lalu menghisapnya hingga bengkak dan memerah, membuatnya mengeluarkan cairan putih mengkilat, mengobrak-abrik gua hangat yang tersembunyi dibaliknya.

Membayangkannya saja sungguh nikmat, seijurou sampai menelan ludahnya tak sabaran.

Makhluk biru muda itu rupanya benar-benar minta segera dihajar, dan Akashi Seijurou jelas tak keberatan untuk melakukannya, bahkan semalaman atau hingga pagi pun ia sanggup melakukannya, menghajar Tetsuyanya dengan cumbuan mesra.

Cumbuan yang dijamin membuat ketagihan hingga si biru muda pada akhirnya akan minta tambah juga.

"Sei-kun mau dihajar ya! Kembalikan novelku sekarang juga!"

tangan terlipat di depan dada, wajah tak terima yang menurut seijurou kian membuat dirinya tertantang untuk segera melakukan apa-apa malah kian nampak jelas, bahkan kali ini disertai warna merah samar yang menambah variasi putihnya kulit wajah bidadarinya.

"Bukan tetsuya yang menghajar, tapi aku!" balas seijurou dengan aura dominasi yang menguar.

Alis serupa surai berwarna langit menukik bak jalan turunan, ditambah beberapa kerutan pada dahi yang seakan membentuk jembatan, raja merah absolute itu benar-benar telah memantik kekesalan isteri tercinta.

"Sei-kun mau mengajakku ber- hmptttt" protes Tetsuya keburu diinterupsi dengan lumatan ringan, hitung-hitung sebagai pembuka. kilah seijurou.

"Tentu saja, dari tadi dikode tidak peka juga" bibir dijilat seduktif, menyesap rasa manis yang tertinggal.

"Eh, jadi-hmppttttttt" rasa candu dari bibir mungil itu menjalar secepat kilat, hingga membuat seijurou tak tahan untuk kembali menyesap biang candu itu.

Kali ini lebih ganas dan panas, bahkan lidah diikut sertakan begitu dapat akes masuk ke dalam setelah menggigit pintu masuk kenyal itu gemas.

Lidah bertarung saling melilit,meliuk sana sini, tak ada yang mau mengalah untuk menyentuh setiap inci gua hangat masing-masing, seijurou yang lebih berpengalaman tentu saja sudah dipastikan memenangkan pertarungan, lihat saja bagaimana Tetsuya mulai terengah kepayahan, menggedor manja dada bidang yang kian menyudutkan, bahkan punggung yang semula bersandar pada sandaran ranjang sudah sempuran menyentuh empuknya kasur berukuran luar biasa,.

"Hoshhh hoshhhh ahhh" masih kepayahan ditambah terbuai nikmat membuat kata-kata seakan sangat sulit keluar dari belah bibir Tetsuya.

"Kh Khenapahh menchiumh kalau mau bertengkar, hoshh hoshh" bibir yang memanas meski telah basah akibat saliva diusap kasar sebagai bentuk pelampiasan,

bukannya peka, Tetsuya malah serius mengira jika suami tercinta memang berniat mengajak bertengkar. Seijurou sampai melongo sesaat hingga sadar jika memang isterinya ini bukan tipe yang biasa.

"memang mau mengajak Tetsuya bertengkar he" seringainya tampan

Seijurou langsung menerkam, memenjarakan tubuh kecil itu dalam tindihan, tanpa membiarkan sedikitpun ada celah untuk Tetsuya bergerak, tipe Tetsuya yang tak peka memang lebih baik langsung diserang, yah Seijurou cukup mengerti jika isterinya akan cepat paham jika langsung di praktekkan, dan dia berjanji tak akan berbasa-basi lagi setiap keinginan untuk bercumbu mesra datang.

jadilah pertengkaran itu berlangsung beberapa jam. bergulat panas beberapa ronde membuat alas tempat tidur yang semula rapi jadi berantakan.

"Sei-kun keterlaluan, huh" rajuk Tetsuya begitu kewarasan dan tenaganya terkumpul sempurna, meski bagian pinggang hingga ke bawah masih terasa perihnya.

beruntung Seijurou tak kehilangan kendali hingga ia selamat dari kegiatan begadang penuh nikmat semalaman, tapi tetap saja, Fakta dia akan pincang atau malah tak bisa berjalan tak bisa dipungkirinya, bahkan ketika membersihkan diri di kamar mandi saat pagi tadi pun dia harus di gendong bak puteri.

"Eh, keterlaluan bagiamana? Aku memandikan Tetsuya "modus sambil repe sana sini", memakaikan baju, lalu membuatkan sarapan, bahkan hampir seharian aku menggendong Tetsuya kemana-mana kan?" seijurou membela dirinya.

"Salah siapa aku jadi begini!" Tesuya masih merajuk juga, padahal matahari sudah kian meninggi tapi acara ngambek sedari pagi masih terus lanjut rupanya.

"Salah Tetsuya, itu sudah pasti!" ucap seijurou ringan sambil menikmati sajian acara pada layar besar di depan keduanya.

"hah, Sei-kun!, jelas-jelas sei-kun yang salah sampai membuat ku tak bisa jalan begini"

ingin sekali rasanya Tetsuya walk out, biar si merah itu tahu betapa kesalnya dia saat ini namun apa daya, bokong yang masih butuh penenenangan tak mau bekerjasama, apalagi sekarang paha mulus yang hanya tertutup tunik hingga ke lutut malah dijadikan bantal dadakan, padahal jelas-jelas bantal sofa ada disana malah tak dimanfaatkan sesuai fungsinya.

"Iya memang aku yang melakukannya sayang-" wajah yang semula menyamping kini mendongak ke atas, menatap wajah merajuk kekasih hatinya yang begitu menggemaskan.

"nah itu ngaku kan" Tetsuya sedikit puas dengan pengakuan Seijurou yang keras kepala, ia menang kali ini namun sayang rasa puas itu tak sampai satu menit hingga seijuro melanjutkan kalimat pembelaannya.

"Itu karena Tetsuya yang mengabaikanku, dan malah terlihat begitu asyik dengan novel sialan itu padahal tetsuya tahu sendiri aku paling tak suka diduakan" tengkuk mulus ditarik hingginia menunduk, membuat kedua bibir menempel.

seijurou masih belum bisa lepas dari jerat candu bibir tetsuya mungkin tak akan pernah bisa hingga rasanya ia ingin mengecap benda kenyal itu setiap saat.

remot dalam genggaman langsung menyentuh kepala merah suaminya yang tak tahu diri itu, yang di sahut dengan pekik kesakitan.

jelas tetsuya sedang ngambek masih saja ambil kesempatan, dan oh tetsuya mengerti sekarang jika suami tercintanya itu cemburu gara-gara novel, tapi tetap saja itu tidak benar bukan menjadikan benda mati itu alasan untuk menghajarnya habis-habisan di atas ranjang meski ia suka, tapi Tetsuya tidak terima jika novel-kun kesayangannya dianggap seperti itu.

"Alasan Sei-kun tidak bisa diterima, lagi pula gara-gara sei-kun aku jadi batal bertemu pengarang novel favoritku hari ini, bokongku sakit sampai tak bisa kemana-mana, padahal aku mau minta tanda tangan di novel terbarunya yang juga mau kubeli hari ini, pokonya sei-kun tidak akan ku maafkan!"

meski tahu dirinya adalah sumber petaka nikmat semalam tapi tetap saja si biru muda tak mau mengakhiri acara ngambeknya.

"Sei-kun akan tidur sendiri malam ini . DI LU AR!" ucapnya penuh penekanan.

kepala seijurou yang semula berbantal manja di atas pahanya di dorong hingga terjatuh ke karpet beludru, si merah meringis kesakitan sementara tetsuya beranjak pergi dengan jalan yang terlihat mengangkang. Meski begitu seijurou tersenyum puas, tak masalah dengan ancaman isetrinya toh dia punya senjata rahasia yang bisa meluluhkan isterinya hingga memberi asupan cinta nanti malam.

Handphone dalam saku di rogoh.

"Reo, katakan pada si Grey Hamasa itu untuk memberikan satu novel sialannya, jangan lupa ditanda tangani juga!!".

tanpa menunggu jawaban dari seberang sana Seijurou langsung memutus panggilan, tanpa tahu jika bawahan yang juga teman SMA nya itu tengah melafal sumpah serapah.

Rupanya pengarang favorite Tetsuya adalah teman SMA Seijurou, awalnya ia berencana untuk memberikan si jangkung abu-abu yang sudah berhasil merebut perhatian isterinya dengan kalimat roman picisannya itu pelajaran.

Mungkin dengan menutup kantor penerbit yang menerbitkan novelnya, atau yang lebih sadis macam rajaman gunting koleksinya, ah Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya, karena jika sang isteri merajuk dan mengancam tak dapat jatah dalam jangka waktu panjang, Seijuro bisa memanfaatkan "Memaksa" kepiawaian temannya dalam menyusun kalimat piciaan untuk membuat novel terbaru yang diyakini bisa membuat isterinya luluh dan lupa dengan ancamannya, apalagi jika novel itu edisi terbatas yang memang sengaja dibatasi oleh seijurou demi membuat takluk isterinya.

dengan begini dia dan adik kecilnya akan sejahtera tanpa takut kedinginan saat malam.

End

Gomenne kalau gak nyambung, thanks for readers yang sudah mau membaca, follow, favorite, dan meninggalkan jejak di fanfic unfaedah saya.

Jujur baru kali ini buat drabble, jadi kalau meleset mohon dimaklumi, saya hanya penulis amatir. Semoga Terhibur ;)


End file.
